


Sleeping Alone

by im_alive_grace



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_alive_grace/pseuds/im_alive_grace
Summary: Tony imagined his day going a lot differently. He didn't think he would end up being lab partners with Steve Rogers, ex-boyfriend and heart breaker. But the worst part that being lab partners wouldn't have even been that bad if that meant he wouldn't have been kidnapped alongside Steve.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 208





	1. We Need A Plan

“Just because we’re lab partners doesn’t mean we actually have to work together.” Tony said. “I figured it out. I can do all the experiments and research because I mean, obviously why wouldn’t I do that in the first place? Then you can write the paper. You’re an English major, right?” 

“Art education but-“ 

“Then we don’t have to coordinate time together. Because I know how hard it is for you to make time for people.” Tony said. 

“That’s a low blow-“

“That way I’ll still continue to be a random nobody in your life.” Tony said. 

Tony was quickly walking down the sidewalk, making his way to the parking lot on campus. Both him and Steve had spent the past hour in class being corral into lab groups and being forced to figure out what they would study. Tony was pissed. He shouldn’t be in a 100 level science class. How was it possible that he’d made it so far into his bio-mechanic major without already taking the class or something equal to it? The oversight at the college was blowing his mind. And on top of it all he couldn’t believe his luck with somehow getting stuck in the same class as Steve Rogers. 

“Can we just talk?” Steve said. 

He thought Steve had stopped following him a while ago. After all he was basically running at this point. He felt Steve grab his shoulder and Tony jerked away from the touch. 

“No! We cannot talk! That opportunity closed years ago.” Tony hissed. 

“I want to explain myself.” Steve said. 

“I can explain everything for you. Summer before Steve and Tony enter their junior year of high school, surprisingly Tony’s father was able to actually get him early acceptance into Boston University. Tony gladly accepts and tells Steve how excited he is. Steve seems happy for Tony but never comes up any weekend and ignores Tony when he comes home during holidays. Starts to ignore calls then out of nowhere sends a break up text.” Tony snapped. “There. Explained. Now I’m going to get into my car and email you everything you’ll need for the paper. Then, we never talk again.” 

Tony turned the corner and started walking away. He let out a sigh of relief. He’d been wanting to say that for awhile. 

“Hey, you Tony Stark?” 

Tony looked up. He didn’t know the guy, but it was a frequently asked question on campus. 

“The one and only.” Tony said. 

He felt something prick his neck and went limp. 

-

He felt like he drank a liter of vodka and took a gateway drug and ended up sleeping in the alleyway by his apartment. His body was aching all over. He groaned, lifting his body off the cold cement floor. Rubbed his hand into his eyes, blinking away the blurriness. 

Fuck. 

Fluorescent lights blared up above, four gray walls and a large metal door. There was a bed pushed into a corner and a small space corner off that Tony guessed to be a possible bathroom. Nothing else was in the room except–

Double fuck. 

He could’ve probably thought of a way out of the cell if it was just him. But Steve, it was too risky to try and get him out. Tall and full of muscle. There was no way he could sneak around or think about fitting into an air vent. More than likely they would have to power this one out. 

“Tony?” Steve mumbled. 

Tony sighed. Steve weakly moved his body into a sitting position. His eyes were straining and his face was pinched. He didn’t have any visible marking of an injury. At least there was that. 

“Where are we?” Steve said. 

“I don’t know.” Tony said. “Based on what I know about tranquilizers we were out around six to seven hours. Which means we can be as far as London if they took us by plane or somewhere in the Midwest if it was by car. Also possible that we are still in New York. I’ll know more once I see who took us.” 

“Wait.” Steve said. 

He was rubbing the bridge of his nose. It would’ve been almost comical to see Steve trying to figure everything out if the situation wasn’t so serious. 

“We were kidnapped. I guess that’s what you get for pestering me.”

Tony saw the flicker of pain in the older man's eyes. This certainly wasn’t the place for his quips. But god Tony barely remembers the last time he was kidnapped. He was feeling just as disoriented as Steve was. 

“Sorry...I’ll get us out of this Rogers. Just trust me on this.” Tony said. 

They both heard footsteps approaching. Tony felt his heart start to race and he could see Steve become rigid. 

“Don’t talk unless they speak to you. Ok? I’ll handle this.” Tony whispered. 

Steve nodded his head just as the door swung open. In came three men. Two of them were large overly muscled men obviously there to intimidate. The other man was tall and lanky. Black hair greased back, eyes a piercing blue. Skin was pale and the suit was finely pressed. But it was the ring on his right hand that tipped Tony off. Sliver band with a large letter H at the base. 

“I’m pretty sure Howard already told you Stark Industries doesn’t association with Hydra.” Tony said. 

The lanky man smiled, all his front teeth showing. Tony didn’t risk looking at Steve, but he could sense that Steve knew how serious this was. Hydra was only the biggest mob in New York, probably the country. They had tried to become contacts with SI for years. But Howard wasn’t afraid of saying no. After all they were contracted with the US Military. It wouldn’t look good for the company associate themselves with a mob like Hydra. 

“I would’ve kidnapped Howard if I were you guys. More likely to get the bail out you want. Don’t know if mom and dad will pay for the bill.” Tony said. 

The lanky man smiled and flicked his hand lazily. He turned to leave the room as the two hunking men grabbed Tony by his arms. 

“Hey now–“ Tony struggled in their grip. 

The men’s grip only tightened and Tony hissed out a breath of pain. Steve sat stalk still as he watched it happen. He felt paralyzed. Right before the door was closing Steve made himself react. 

He pushed himself off the ground and scurried to the door. He tried to grab at Tony but it was no use. The door closed before he could even get a grip on the younger boys shirt. 

Tony heard Steve banging against the door. But he pushed that aside as he tried to memorize the layout of the building he was being presented to. The walls were the same cement as the cell and the ground the same gay slab. They must be in some sort of warehouse facility. Or an old abandoned factory. That helped Tony narrow down their possible whereabouts. But it was more helpful for an escape plan. If that was even feasible. 

They entered a room with a video camera and a security monitor. They were watching them the whole time. Tony felt himself deflate. He should’ve supposed that was happening...but that changes everything. 

He was pushed to the ground. Hit his shoulder hard onto the concrete. He groaned but lifted himself into a sitting position. The lanky man strides towards him, hands pulled behind his back. He smiled. 

“Nice to finally meet you.” The man said. 

“I wish I could say the same but since I am being held hostage it’s sorta embarrassing to say I’m having a great time.” Tony said. 

The man laughed. Loud and uncut. The two lackys now stood behind the camera, watching everything play out. 

“We’re making a video for your parents right now.” The man said. “Also for the other kids family but they aren’t really a concern for us.” 

“I wouldn’t bother with Rogers.” Tony said. 

“And we won’t. At least that’s the current plan.” 

“So tell me what the plan is. Maybe we can find an agreement without my parents.” 

The man walked up to Tony and held his hand out, holding his chin in place and staring into his eyes. Tony felt his stomach twist. 

“Don’t tempt me.” The man whispered in Tony’s ear. 

A shiver ran down Tony’s spine. He tried to pull back but the man ran his head up to Tony’s hair and took a strong grip there. He turned towards the camera. 

“We have two options here. Either someone, I don’t care who, pays me the sum I am asking for or we make Tony here build us the weapons that you, Howard, have declined to make us.” The man said. 

“You’re going to be waiting around for awhile because I assure you Howard and I are both rather stubborn.” Tony said. 

The hit came. It was hard and jarring and made Tony’s ears ring. He blinked his eyes open and found himself lying on the ground and the two hulking men looming over him. Did he just pass out from that little hit? 

“Scare tactics don’t really work.” Tony mumbled. 

“Tony do you know who I am?” The man said. 

“Fuck if I really care.” 

“Brock Rumlow.” 

Tony knew that he knew that name. But he couldn’t think about that. Instead he’s eyes have finally focused and he saw the tank of water in the room. He knew what that meant. 

The men grabbed him and he struggled. Pushing and shoving and using each bit of energy he had to get out of their grip. Tony also knew he was yelling, saying anything to get himself out but it was pointless. He was shoved under the water. 

-

Steve jumped up from his seat on the bed when the grunts finally came back with Tony. He was thrown into the room and rolled into himself. The grunts left without giving him a look. 

He moved over to Tony, laying a hand on the man's shoulder. Tony jerked back, turning away from Steve. 

“What happened? Are you ok?” Steve said. 

Tony laid still. Steve noticed he was shaking so he grabbed the blanket from the bed and put it on top of Tony. 

“Tony?” Steve said. 

Again he didn’t respond so Steve took a seat back on the bed, pulling his legs to his chest and resting his head on his knees. He remembered when they were younger, entering the eighth grade and Tony told him that it was possible that this could happen someday. That Steve was a target because he was Tony Stark's best friend. He never thought too much of it. He loved Tony and it didn’t make sense to worry over maybes. And they weren’t even friends anymore and it’s happening. In some future where they survive this it could be funny. 

“We have to make a plan.” Steve said. 

“Shut up.” Tony whispered. 

Steve could count on his hands the number of times he heard Tony speak like that. As if he has now power within and there was no point in his life anymore. Usually he would hold Tony, stroke his hair and tell him they would figure everything out. But that was when they were dating. When they were still friends. 

After listening to Tony’s ragged breathing for a half hour Steve stood up. He had searched the room while Tony was out for the past two hours. The room didn’t have much to it other than the bed and the spare room with the toilet and sink. He walked over to the spare room and turned the skin on, wanting to splash some water on his face. 

“They’re watching us. I don’t know if they are also listening to us but just in case we should only talk when one of us is using the sink. It’ll block out our voices.” Tony said. 

Steve turned his head to look at Tony. He was still lying on his side, looking like death. 

“Jesus Steve don’t make it obvious we’re talking.” Tony hissed. 

Steve turned back to the sink, filling his hands with water and throwing it on his face. 

“They are sending a video to our families, asking for a ransom. Or I could make them weapons. Or they could torture me. I think that’s going to happen anyways. But we’ll deal with that later. We need to make a plan. So far I think I should hold off for a couple days. Act like I’m not going to make their weapons. Then finally break and say I will. Then–“ 

“Tony that’s insane.” Steve said. “You never wanted to–“

“Let me finish.” Tony said. “Then I’ll request the equipment I supposedly need to make whatever the fuck they want. But in reality I’ll be making an arc reactor. I saw the blueprints in my dad's office once and this is a whole story but I have an idea and I think this should be the plan unless you have something better.” 

Steve felt the water start to run cold against his hands and threw it against his face. There was no good plan for this situation. 

“What did they do to you?” Steve said. 

“We’re not talking–“

“Tell me.” 

“They videotaped it so you’ll eventually see it.” 

“Please.” Steve said. 

“They waterboarded me.” 

Steve felt sick. He looked at the water pooling in his hands and started to shake. It was real. This was all too real. He wished he was back at college. At that side walk arguing with Tony about there stupid school project. They shouldn’t be here. They were both still just kids. 

“Steve, seriously everything is going to be alright.” Tony said. “Now turn off the tap of water and let’s try and get some rest before they come back.” 

“You take the bed.” Steve said. 

He turned off the tap and watched Tony climb onto the only bed in the room. 

The younger boy was still shivering. It looked like it took everything he had to get into the bed. It made Steve’s heartbreak and his hope dissipate. Tony’s plan was flawed because Steve didn’t know how Tony could survive another day of what they did to him. 

Tony threw him the blanket and Steve wrapped himself in it, sitting against the wall furthest from Tony. He watched him for awhile. He watched as Tony relaxed enough to sleep. He watched as Tony started to shiver and he laid the blanket back on him. He watched until he got to tried and he also slept. Fearing the moment he woke up.


	2. We Need Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a plan, but sometimes you need more than that.

It’s been one week. At least that was what Tony calculated based on the number of meals and rude awakenings that have happened. They didn’t match up but he guessed seven days would make the most sense. More than likely both their parents are talking to the authorities right now. Howard is refusing to pay and Maria and Sarah are freaking out at him. He’d seen Howard refuse to pay Tony for his blueprints on prosthetics for six months just because he asked for the money in cash instead of it going into his bank account. That was a small disagreement, he couldn’t even guess how long Howard could hold out on this.

Probably tell Tony died. But he pushed that thought away because it was game time. He had to act his life away to convince Brock Rumlow that he would make him weapons.

He’d kept Steve up to date. Explains that Brock Rumlow was the worst person they could’ve gotten stuck with inside of Hydra. Although he wasn’t the man running the show he was the loose wheel. He would do anything to get them to do what he wanted. He’d read the emails that had been sent to his father when they first refused to work together. The descriptions on torture still vivid in Tony’s mind. In some fucked up way Tony was glad he was only being waterboarded.

Steve had kept quiet most of the time. Always asking if he was fine, trying to make idle conversation if it made sense. Tony had know Steve and he knew that Steve was struggling. He was out of his element. He couldn’t do anything. He was useless in the situation. He could only watch as they took Tony away. He had tried to attack one of the grunts but it only ended with him getting thrown against the wall. The breath getting knocked out of him as he watched Tony getting pulled away.

They didn’t talk about that. What happened when he left the room. How that affects Steve. Tony didn’t know where to start.

Tony was pulled out of the water, gasping for breath. His heart was racing and lungs aching for air. His mind felt fuzzy but he had to get control of himself.

“I’ll do it.” He mumbled.

“What was that?” Brock said.

“I’ll make the damn weapons.” Tony said.

He coughed up water as he watched Brock walk across the room and kneeled in front of him. Brock took Tony’s face in his hands. The touching hadn’t stopped. It was all to add to Tony’s discomfort. He knew that. He knew he shouldn’t let it bother him. He’d had people be more grabby with him in the past. But it felt so much more vile coming from him.

He also didn’t dare to tell Steve. He couldn’t even imagine how Steve would react to it.

“Do you really mean it Tony.” Brock said.

He was a few inches from Tony’s face. He looked at the old man's eyes. The dark lifeless eyes staring at him. The blue was engulfing. Suffocating. It looked in the cold still water that he was forcefully shoved under multiple times the past couple days.

“Just make the pain stop.” Tony whisperer.

“Of course dear.” Brock said.

He raised himself up and kissed the top of Tony’s head.

“Tell us what we need to get for you to make a Jericho missile. But we would love if you could minimize them so they are more like bombs. That’s possible. Right?” Brock said.

If his life wasn’t at risk he would’ve scoffed. A bomb and a missile are two completely different weapons. But he would say anything Brock wanted to hear.

“No problem.” Tony said.

Brock got up and moved to the other side of the room, throwing a towel for Tony to dry himself with. Tony patted the towel over his neck, scanning the room. The grunts were still hovering over him. But they were reserved. It’s working.

“For being such a good boy I’m going to let you have the rest of the day off. You can take this paper and pencil with you. Write down what we need to get for you and in two days we’ll be making magic together.” Brock said.

Tony looked up at Brock and smiled. It was small and forced and Tony knew there was no way it looked real. But Brock didn’t seem to notice. The grunts took Tony back to the room, shoving him in and shutting the door quickly behind him.

“You’re back early.” Steve said. “Tony, what did you do?

“Doesn’t matter.” Tony said.

They had rehearsed a script together. To add the cherry on the top of the cake.

“What are you doing?” Steve said.

“Steve.”

“Tony what the fuck did you do.”

“I’m saving us.” Tony said.

Steve stomped into the bathroom. Tony wrote down the intensive list of items that he required along with other items that would be needed to make it look like he was actually make the bombs Brock wanted.

The faucet turned on.

“We have two days off now.” Tony said. “They shouldn’t bother us until they come to get me to make the bombs.”

“He believed you?” Steve said.

“I passed with flying colors.”

“God Tony...this is insane.”

“Don’t worry. Everything should go by smoothly now. You won’t even have to worry over me when I come back.”

Steve turned off the faucet and came to sit next to Tony on the floor. Tony felt him look over his shoulder.

“Palladium?” Steve said.

“A stabilizer. We, well, you should’ve been learning about it in our science class. I already knew about it.” Tony said.

“Science isn’t really my skill set.” Steve smiled.

Tony laughed. “Oh I know. I’ve found your skills to be more...physical.”

Tony looked over to see the tips of a Steve’s ears start to go red. He missed seeing that and being able to make Steve do that. It was cute on him, the pigment glowing on his light skin as he squirmed from each one of Tony’s taunts or compliments.

It’s been two years since he last saw it.

“I like your other skills too. Your art I mean. It’s always been amazing.” Tony said. “I ah...I still have that drawing you made of us. Kept it framed all these years.”

“Really?” Steve said.

“Rhodey said the same thing when I told him. It’s hard to explain why. It just makes me feel...safe.” Tony said.

Steve moved a bit closer to Tony, their shoulders pressed up to each other. He looked down at the list, folded it up and put it into his back pocket. It just dawned on him to wonder what he looked like. There wasn’t a mirror in the room and for good reason. Either him or Steve would’ve broken it long ago and tried to us it as a weapon. But it also made Tony aware that he probably looked worse than he felt. And that was definitely putting Steve on edge.

“I’m going to tell you something. It’s going to be very untony like. No quips or jabs or jokes. Nothing. Complete honesty. Ok?” Tony said.

“Got it.” Steve said.

Tony took in a deep breath and slowly released it. He looked at Steve’s eyes. The soft blue that reminded him of summer sky’s between the hours of five and six. They were fresh, clear and welcoming. Beckoning him to open up and be himself. It was a different blue than Brocks. It was a blue that Tony thought he was falling in love with again.

“I always felt safer when you were around. I was scared when I moved to college and I got stuck in this dorm room with a stranger and my boyfriend was a couple hours away from me and my family even further. I felt like if I had that drawing up that you were there protecting me.” Tony said. “Weirdly enough my roommate wasn’t the person I needed protecting from. Rhodey’s great. But to move back to my point is that...I know I could handle this hostage situation by myself. It would probably be easier honestly. But I just feel like they can’t really hurt me because you’re here protecting me. Even if you feel like your doing nothing, Steve.”

Steve took hold of Tony’s hand and squeezed it. He didn’t look up. His eyes were fixated on the cement floor. They felt misty and the one thing he wouldn’t do here was cry.

“I thought we agreed on keeping quiet.” Steve said.

Tony laughed weakly.

“I appreciate what you said Tony.” Steve said. “Just so you know.”

-

Steve’s opinion about how long they’ve been here differed from Tony’s. He knew that Tony was trying to stay positive for him, so he didn’t think it was as bad as it was. Steve thought they’d been here at least three weeks. And now they’ve left them in the room for two days. Only stopping in to leave food and clean water.

But Steve wanted a medical kit for Tony. He knew about the waterboarding and the occasional hit. But Tony was hiding something from him. He could tell by the way he stops talking when Steve tries to bring up Rumlow. Steve worries that there was an injury that he couldn’t see, something that could fester with an infection.

“I’ll be gone for longer sessions I’m guessing. You can only torture someone for so long before they become useless. But they probably know how long I can effectively work for.” Tony said.

“And I’ll be your faithful housewife and make sure the room is clean each night you come home.” Steve smirked.

“You know. I always imagined myself as the stay at home wife. But instead I’m in my lab tinkering away and never cleaning the house because I made robots to do that. Then you’d be this college art professor and you’d come home complaining about some campus politics.” Tony said. “But I guess this’ll do for now.”

Steve felt himself grinning at Tony. Then came the all too familiar tapping of shoes on cement. Steve moved quickly away from Tony, sitting down on the bed, back straight up. Tony stood from his spot, body rigid.

The door creaked open and Rumlow entered with this grunts. Steve hasn’t seen Rumlow since he first woke up. He had that same snide smile as he did before.

“Have you two enjoyed your time off?” Rumlow said.

“Would’ve liked some sort of entertainment actually.” Tony said.

“Very much sir. Tony and I appreciated it.” Steve said.

Tony turned his head to Steve, glaring daggers at him. They agreed after Steve was thrown to the wall that he would stop interfering.

Rumlow gazed over at Steve. His eyes looked dead, unfocused on him.

“I’m glad to hear.” Rumlow said. “I came so I could escort Tony to his first day of work. But your pleasantries are refreshing compared to Tony’s yapping mouth. Would you like to join us in the workshop today?”

“Of course Sir.” Steve said.

“How fun.” Rumlow said. “Let’s go then.”

Rumlow gestured for Tony to walk with him. Tony gave Steve one last look before walking in line with Rumlow.

He was giving Steve that look. The one that’s always held back.

Steve followed close behind and the two grunts close on Steve’s tail. The walk was quiet and their footsteps echoed throughout the hall way. Steve cataloged each turn they made. He knew tony was doing the same. But he thought he’d at least try to be a little help if he can.

Then he noticed it. Rumlow took his hand, squeezed Tony’s shoulder and then slowly moved it to the small of Tony’s back. Steve froze.

“Keep it moving.” One of the grunts said pushing Steve forward.

He stumbled over his feet, eyes only fixated on Rumlow. The duo didn’t stop walking. It felt like hours that he was staring. He was upset with Tony. They were suppose to be telling each other everything. And it seemed like they were finally talking like they used to.

They entered a large room. It wasn’t anything like the workshop Tony had in his house or the one he used at college. It was low in supplies and the walls were barren. There was only one workbench. Equipment was piled around the room.

“You like?” Rumlow said.

He was guiding Tony around the room as Steve stood by the entrance with the grunts. Rumlows hand moved to clasp around Tony’s. Steve felt his stomach twist.

“Not like my usual set up, but it’ll work.” Tony said.

“What do you think Steve?” Rumlow said.

He let go of Tony’s hand and started walking over to Steve. Tony had sat down at the bench, pulling things out and started looking over his schematics.

“So chipper earlier today. Cat got your tongue?” Rumlow said.

He put his hand on Steve shoulder making Steve jerk away.

“Sorry, feeling a bit sick actually.” Steve mumbled.

“Let’s get you back to the room then. Tony will probably focus better anyways if we let him be.” Rumlow said.

He was escorted back to his room where he sat by the toilet feeling his stomach roll.

What else hasn’t Tony told him?

-

“Steve?” Tony said walking back into the room.

The faucet turned on.

“So he’s touching you?” Steve said.

Tony had come to the conclusion half way through the day that was why Steve left. He hadn’t even noticed the slight touched anymore. It was something he could easily block out especially now since they were so close to finishing their plan.

“Don’t make this a big deal.” Tony said.

“How can’t I? We agreed on honesty and you on purpose left that out.” Steve said.

“You’re overreacting! Of course I didn’t tell you.” Tony said.

“What else is he doing to you? Huh?”

“He’s waterboarding me for god sack! I think that’s something we should be more worried about.”

Steve turned the faucet off and stomped over to Tony.

“Of course I’m worried about that. But I think I should be equally concerned that he’s–“

“He hasn’t.”

“And why should I believe you?”

“You just have to Steve.”

Tony day down on the bed, pulling his legs up to his chest. This was what he was trying to avoid.

“I’m sorry.” Tony whispered.

“God Tony I don’t want you to feel bad.” Steve said pushing his hand through his hair. “I just want you to trust me again.”

“You're the one thing I have never second guessed. There has never been a moment I didn’t trust you.” Tony said. “Even after you broke my heart.”

The room was quiet. Steve sat down on the ground, staring at Tony. The silence was eating away at him. He hated it. He hated it even more because dialogue was suppose to be natural between him and Steve. But he could see it in Steve’s tense shoulders that it wasn’t the time.

“I’m going to take a nap.” Tony said.

He rolled over to his side, facing the wall. He still felt Steve watching him. But ignored it knowing he needed to get his energy back for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments! I have most of the story done so be ready for lots of updates.


	3. We Need Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve thinks about time Tony understands him.

Steve stood in the bathroom running cold water over his hands. Tony walked back into the room, the door locking behind him. He didn’t realise how much time had passed. 

“Steve...if he was actually doing something to me I would tell you.” Tony said.

“Tony–” Steve said.

“I’m being serious. If it was bad I would tell you. I know you don’t think that, but it’s true.” Tony said. 

“And right now I’m going to trust that you’re telling me the truth.” Steve said.

Steve turned off the faucet and stood by the skin for a moment. That wasn’t a lie. He could never lie to Tony. 

“Now tell me all about your day.” Steve smiled.

He walked out of the room. Looking Tony up and down. Wishing that there was someway he could help him. But knowing all he could do now was wait. 

-

He had spent a week in the lab. In one more week he’d have everything ready. The outline he made for Rumlow predicted a product in three weeks so they would be working on the elimination of surprise. 

They hadn’t figured out how they would get Steve in the lab again. Rumlow seems desperate to make that place Tony’s prison. 

Tony turned on the faucet and started to scrub his hands together. They were calloused from the rough use. 

“I’ve been wondering where the arc reactor idea came from.” Steve said. 

“Well, it’s a bit of a long story. Remember my heart condition?” Tony said. 

“How could I forget? You gave me quite a few scares.” Steve said. 

“Well your medical issues also terrified me so we’re even there.” Tony said. “Anyways the pacemaker I currently have is the best one on the market but I hate it. I can feel it. And I know they say I can’t but it just feels...loose. So I was going through some of Howard’s old projects he had scrapped to see if I could get some inspiration and I saw blueprints for an arc reactor. Typically it’s this huge energy source, basically green energy since it used palladium as it’s stabilizer. A few grams of palladium could hypothetically power all of New York for a year. So I thought what if I could make it miniature. Could it power me heart?” 

Tony turned off the faucet and walked into the main room. Steve was laying on his back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. His eyes were closed. Tony sat at the edge of the bed. 

“I thought palladium was poisonous.” Steve said. 

“So you remember it’s poisonous but not it’s function?” Tony laughed. 

Steve turned to his side to look at Tony. A smile small on his face. 

“Anything that can kill me I usually remember.” Steve said. 

“So that’s actually the problem. I haven’t found anything that could replace palladium in the arc reactor so currently I’m still stuck with this pace maker.” Tony said tapping his chest. “Also why it’s perfect for the bombs I’m making. You know. Long term effects in case the bombs don’t actually kill them.” 

“Genius.” Steve said. “I’ll sleep on the floor tonight.” 

Tony bit his bottom lip. 

“Steve, after this, once we get out I want us to be friends again.” Tony said. 

Steve sat up and moved over to Tony. He remembered when the use to just spend time together. Him and Steve at his lab or at the movies or making dinner with Sarah. He remembered Bucky tagging along sometimes. He remembered Bucky hating him until Steve confused he loved him. Tony missed Steve more than anything. 

“I’ve regretted each moment of my life that hasn’t been spent with you.” Steve said. “I need you to know Tony that I didn’t break up with you because I stopped loving you. I broke up with you because I was scared.” 

“Don’t be stupid.” Tony said. “Steve Rogers scared? I’ve seen you in your fair share of fights Steve. You saying our relationship scared you is just bullshit.”

“I’m being serious Tony. I was scared that I was going to hold you back. That something would come up while you were over in Boston and you would have to pick between me and whatever that was. I wanted you to be able to do whatever you can.” Steve said. “And I know you Tony. Nine times out of ten you always picked me.”

“Steve you never held me back. You always pushed me forward.” Tony said. “If it wasn’t for you I would still be Howards little puppy, doing whatever he asks just so I can please him.” 

Tony took a hold of Steve’s hand and squeezed it. He took in a deep breath, his chest shaking and eyes gathering mist. 

“Sometimes it just felt like I was holding you back. We would talk for hours on the phone and I couldn’t help but think about what you could be doing if you weren’t stuck talking to me. All the friends you could be making, parties you could be going to, things you could be learning.” Steve said. “You were in college and I was still some dumb high school kid.”

“I wish were talked about this. I could’ve changed you mind.” Tony said. 

“Buck told me I was overreacting, but you know once I have something in my head it’s hard to change my mind.” 

“You should listen to him more. He’s usually right.” Tony said. 

“I know. He’s also told me that.” Steve laughed. “I went to Boston because I knew you were there.” 

“Well just look where that got us.” Tony mumbled. 

Tony lowered his head, not being able to make eye contact with Steve. 

“Hey now. I knew the moment I became your friend I was a target.” Steve said. “But that didn’t scare me because I love you.” 

“You still do?” Tony said. 

“Do you?” Steve said. 

Tony raised his head and pushed forward. The kiss was chaste. He knew it wasn’t how they use to kiss. Full of need and heat and passion. Instead this was full of hope. It was Tony holding out a second chance and Steve welcoming it. Steve pulled back after a few seconds. He was smiling and Tony reciprocated. 

“I don’t like sleeping alone.” Tony whispered. 

Steve took Tony into his arms and slowly laid down on the bed. He felt the rise and fall of Steve’s chest. The steady breathing becoming heavy. He could always tell when he was sleeping. He became a heavy weight. Tony snuggled up to him and closed his eyes. For the first time in weeks welcoming sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more chapters guys! I'm so excited to see what y'all think!


	4. We Need To Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things just can't seem to go Steve and Tony's way.

Steve jerked awake. The slight pressure against his chest the whole night being removed and a rustling sound triggering his ears. He felt something grab his shoulders and yanked him from the bed. He blinked his eyes a few times, whisking away the blurriness. 

“What’s the fucking big deal?” Tony yelled. 

Steve locked onto Tony. He was squirming under one of the big grunts grasp. He was trying to figure out what was happening. This hasn’t happened before. They had always had the decency to come in after they had woken up. 

“Fuck break my arm while you’re at it.” Tony said. 

The man shoved Tony out of the room and Steve was close behind. His grunt being just as rough. Their pace was quick. They didn’t give him time to look over the hallways, count the turns and doors. 

Steve thought about everything they said that night. It had been private and intimate. A conversation Steve had imagined multiple times. Something he never thought he’d share with the mob. But still. It wasn’t anything that could cause this response. 

They got brought into the lab. Tony was dragged to his stool behind his workbench and demanded to sit. Steve has held in place a meter in front of Tony. 

“Is this a game to you boys?” Rumlow said. 

Steve’s head snapped to the side, seeing Rumlow in the corner of the room. He was slowly walking to the center of the room where they were. 

“I don’t understand and that says a lot because I am a certified genius.” Tony said. 

“I hate that nasty mouth you have. It’s too bad your father couldn’t teach you respect.” Rumlow said. 

“He didn’t teach me a lot actually. I’m a self starter.” Tony said. 

Steve watched Rumlow. He had started to circle him. One hand was resting on his hip. The man's eyes never left Tony. There was a darkness in them. Not the odd adoring one that he had seen in the past. This was going to turn south soon. 

“I’m starting to think he should’ve taught you to make explosives as well because what you’re making me isn’t what I asked for.” Rumlow said. 

“I wouldn’t judge my work if I were you.” Tony said. 

“Then last night you said something about an arc reactor and that peaked my interest because that has palladium in it. You tried to make it seem like that would be used as a stabilizer in the Jericho’s you were making me. But I realized how ridiculous that was.” Rumlow. 

Tony had dropped his head. His shoulders going stiff. 

“Not going to lie anymore?” Rumlow hissed. 

His hand tapped at his side. Steve was acutely away that Rumlow had stopped walking and stood uncomfortably close to him. 

“Whatever the fuck your working on, I’m going to trash it and you’re going to finish the bombs I want by tonight.” Rumlow said. 

“That’s impossible.” Tony said. 

Steve wanted Tony to look up. He wanted to know if he was as scared as he was. Or if he was also seeing the nakedness in Rumlow's eyes. 

Something cold and heavy pushed against his thigh. He dropped his gaze to see a gun pushing into his pant leg. 

“Fuck.” Steve whispered. 

Tony looked up and dropped his gaze again. Steve wanted to yell at him.

“I want my bombs Tony. Someone’s life is at stake.” Rumlow said. 

“You told me you wouldn’t hurt him.” Tony said. 

“Plans change.” Rumlow said. 

There was a slight twitching to Tony’s shoulder. It was almost undetectable. But Steve was accustomed to Tony. It was necessary if you planned on knowing him at all. The man was one of slights. 

“You won’t do it.” Tony said. 

“I don’t think you know what I’m capable of.” Rumlow said. 

“Tony.” Steve whispered. 

“It’s just too bad you don’t actually know what an arc reactor is capable of.” Tony said. 

There was a sharp blasting noise that erupted in the room. A white light shot out in front of Steve. He felt his breath hitch as he felt the pressure on his leg left and the men holding him down dissipate. 

Something grabbed his hand as his ears rang. Soon he was running. He felt out of place. Not knowing what was going on. 

“They’re knocked out. But I don’t know for how long. You see that explosions wasn’t what I was hoping we’d be working with but it had to do because obviously he was going to shoot you.” Tony said. 

“Tony-“

“So know we have to look for a staircase or really any door because both ways they’ve taken me don’t have rooms that lead anywhere. So follow me. We’re taking a left at our cell.” Tony said. 

“Tony-“

“And we’re basically home free after that. I got us out like I said I would.” Tony said 

“I think I’m shot.” Steve said. 

He stopped running to look down at his leg. This was blood discoloring his pant leg. He felt himself start to go faint. 

“Hey! Hey Steve nope. We can’t do that because I can’t carry you.” Tony said. “Wow yes you are shot. Fuck. Fuck!” 

“I’m going to pass out.” Steve said. 

“No. Because it’s a graze. Yeah. A graze and you know what that means? That we are going to get out of here because you aren’t bleeding out or anything.” Tony said. 

Steve didn’t know how to argue that because he didn’t know if Tony was right or not. 

He felt Tony tug him along the hallway. The lights overhead blaring down on him and the walls moving and sloshing in his vision. He only thanked whatever god was out there that he wasn’t in pain. 

A small part of him yelled that he was going into shock so of course he wasn’t feeling any pain. But instead he just focused on holding Tony’s hand. God he loved holding his hand. 

He missed holding his hand. 

Actually he missed sunlight. 

“Hey! We’re at an elevator. Ok? Once we get to the top there will probably be a car somewhere and I’ll hot wire it and I’ll drive us...well somewhere to get you help. You just need to stay awake so you can get into the car.” Tony said. 

“That’s so hot.” Steve giggled. 

His boy- ex boyfriend knew how to hotwire cars. His vision was blurring but he could see Tony cocking his head. Steve thought he always looked like a puppy when he did that. 

“Adorable.” Steve murmured. 

“Let’s moved.” Tony said. 

Steve felt tingles erupt throughout his body as the room he was in burst with light. He staggered around. A guiding force pulling him forward until he just decided that he’d rather sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter guys!! Hope you like the cliff hanger!


	5. We Need Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve escaped, but what's left of them now?

“So is this patched up or are you going to bog me down with a million more questions?” Tony sighed. 

“For the report it would-“

“Yeah but do you need it now? For god sacks I don’t see you harassing Rogers.” Tony said. 

The police officer closed her notebook and took off her hat. 

“Maria-“

“Officer Hill.”

“Good because my mothers also named Maria so that would’ve been confusing.” Tony said. “Officer Hill, I know that you need to do this. Just give me a break. A few hours please. And I’ll tell you whatever you want.” 

She looked at Tony. He eyes moving over to the door that would lead to Steve’s hospital room. Her face softened. 

“You’ll have to talk to Officer Coulson at five since I’ll be off for the night.” She said. 

“Thank you.” Tony said. 

Tony stood up cradling his hand to his chest. The arc reactor heated to temperatures that at the time he didn’t account for. The bandages irritated his skin. The salve put on the burns now already soaked into the skin allowed for the gauze for rub at the wound. The doctors informed him to call for a new dressing but he’s been manhandled enough the past month and a half. He wanted to do things on his own terms. 

That’s what hit the most. How long they had been gone. He knew it was longer than he was telling Steve, but he would’ve never guessed they missed the whole second half of fall semester. Their classes had been wavered luckily. But it was more than them just missing school. They had missed a significant part of their life. That would eat away at Tony for the rest of his life. Wondering what they missed by being kidnapped. 

He didn’t knock on the door, instead letting himself into the hospital room. He’d watch Bucky and Sarah leave a half hour ago. Watched as Rhodey gave him a quick visit and a few unfamiliar faces walk through the door. He’s a popular man. 

Not that Tony wasn’t either. His parents had come. They paid for everything, even Steve’s bills. Got extra security for the hospital tell the both of them were given leave. He was given strict rules to come home the moment Steve was healthy. Future precautions were to be put in place. 

Pepper and Rhodey obviously came to see him. A bubble of worry but also smiles. Something he’d welcomed with open arms. He’s gotten phone calls from Clint and Bruce as well. It all made him relax more into the fact that he is safe now. 

It was only by the luck of whatever higher being was out there that they had been located in the deep forested part of New York where the populate plummeted but the health care system was still adequate. He didn’t have to drive far to find a hospital. They fixed Steve up real quick. The muscle in his leg would be healing for up to a year, but the flesh wound would be healed in two months. And Steve would be realised once he can put direct pressure on his leg. 

Steve sat up when he saw Tony. He looked sheepish and tired. He hadn’t been drilled by the detectives yet. Tony didn’t want to think about that. What it would feel like to Steve to relive the moments they were in captivity. 

“Hey.” Tony said. 

“Hey.” Steve said. 

Tony felt himself start to shake and a lump start to form in his throat. Steve had looked like death in the car. He thought he’d die before he could get help. He should’ve been better. Done better. 

“Stop thinking so much.” Steve said. 

“I’m not.” Tony said. 

“I think I would be an expert on what you look like when you think. I was your boyfriend for two years after all.” Steve said. 

Tony thought about their kiss and if it meant anything now. Although it had felt real to him he would understand if Steve didn’t want that anymore. People do so many things they normally wouldn’t when their put into situations they aren’t used to. 

Steve patted the bed he sat on. Tony took a few trembling steps and took a spot on the edge of the bed. He waited hours for Steve to get out of surgery and it was relieving to see that he’s fine. But Tony didn’t know if that was true. Because what would be fine after this? 

“I should’ve-“

“We can sit here all day and think about the should’ve could’ve would’ve. That isn’t going to help anyone.” Steve said. “We just need to heal and grow. And Tony, I want us to do it together because I can’t imagine doing this without you.” 

Tony rubbed his eyes. Tears stung his eyes and slid down his cheeks. 

“Now, I’m tired and I don’t like sleeping alone.” Steve said. 

Steve looked at him with a crooked smile and pale skin and a body that has lost muscle definition. But Tony felt himself melt. 

“You want the detectives walking in on us sleeping together.” Tony said. 

“You know I never cared who saw us.” Steve winked. 

Tony chuckled, laying himself down with Steve on the small hospital bed. He knew that things wouldn’t be easy after this. Possibly everything will actually be harder for the rest of their lives. But Steve wants him to be here and Tony will make sure that they’ll stay together this time. Even if it’s just friends. Tony needs to heal and he wants to do that with Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make a sequel to this...I don't know yet. I just really liked how Steve and Tony worked in this fic together and I would think it would be fun to flush them out more.

**Author's Note:**

> SO...I don't think my description of Rumlow is spot on. Oops. Tell me all your thoughts and feelings!


End file.
